This invention relates to the field of crowd-computing. In particular, the invention relates to scoring of crowd-computing inputs.
Crowd-computing is a mechanism for accumulating (tacit) knowledge from the crowd. Typically in crowd-computing mechanisms, participants are asked to carry out a (usually simple and easy) task for a reward. The reward may be by an explicit wage (e.g. Amazon Mechanical Turk (MT) https://www.mturk.com/mturk/welcome, Amazon and Mechanical Turk are trade marks of Amazon.com, Inc.), artificial rewards (points, stars, etc.) or just by fun through playing a game with others (e.g. Google Image Labeler, Google and Image Labeler are trade marks of Google, Inc.).
Enclosed is a list of some crowd-computing tasks published on MT:                Evaluate Search Results;        Select the best category for a product;        Hunt for Web Addresses of Restaurants;        Write a quick comment on a short blog entry;        Provide important historical dates;        Simply Search Google for a Phrase and Click a Specific Link.        
The crowd-computing task of naming members of a given group is focused on in which there are large groups for which no comprehensive member list exists. For example, the group of all restaurant home-pages, historical dates, or German names. The aim is to obtain a wide coverage of the group by obtaining as many members of the group as possible. However, some level of awareness is required of the crowd of an item's membership, in other words, a level of agreement on that membership relationship.
A naive solution is provided using crowd-computing in which a requester asks the crowd (the workers or participants) to provide members of a given group they are familiar with, while paying each worker according to the number of (distinct) members he provides. Usually, the payment policy is simple—workers are rewarded a fixed wage per provided item. Hence, denoting the wage offered for each input item by K, and the total number of input items received by N, the requester pays a total of N*K, while each worker who provided n items is paid n*K.